


How to traumatize your lion

by Smut_writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, M/M, Poor Red is probably traumatised after this, The team won't be able to look them in the eye after this, Top Lance, sex in the lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_writer/pseuds/Smut_writer
Summary: Keith and Lance were both in the Red Lion and realised that they were horny. They may have also accidentally switched the communications on when they were having their sexy times





	How to traumatize your lion

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about this as I was watching Voltron and I want to write it. As with my last story, feedback is greatly appreciated

Lance was currently sitting in the pilot seat of Red and I stood next to him, a small pout on my face, I needed Lance's attention but the tanned boy seemed to be ignoring me and by the smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he was doing

"Lance" I whined, tugging at his shirt

Being whiny and needy wasn't something that I had ever really experienced before the two of us had first started having sex

"Yes sweetheart?" Lance practically purred as he stroked my hair and I seemed to melt at the touch

I got on my knees in front of Lance and pulled his already hard cock out of his pants, nosing at the tip and giving it little kitten licks as I moaned softly, taking him all the way and swallowing around the length, nose pressed into the curls at the base

His fingers tightened in my hair and I blinked up at him, purple eyes dark with lust as I swallowed around him again

My eyes never left his and he was moaning, pressing back into the chair

A few moments later, he tightened his grip in my hair and he pulled me away "Close" He warned

I stripped out of my uniform, barely noticing where the items were tossed and climbed into his lap, gripping onto his shoulders as I lowered myself onto his cock and we both let out soft moans

I bounced up and down but soon enough I could feel the burning in my legs and I slumped onto him, whining

He seemed to get the message as he gripped me around the waist and folded me over the control board of the lion and it was all I could do to grip onto it as he pounded into me roughly

I was moaning uncontrollably now and he was doing the same, fingertips pressing into my waist so hard I knew there would be bruises there the next morning

He came inside me with a groan of my name and I followed soon after, panting as I leaned my head against the control board, trying to catch my breath

Lance pulled out of me and I winced as I felt a glob of cum follow his softening cock and run down the inside of my thighs

"Thanks for the show guys" Hunk said over the speaker and I felt my face go bright red 

"D - did you guys hear all of that?" I stuttered out 

"Yep" They all confirmed and I just groaned and hid my face

Perhaps I could live the rest of my life in here and I would never need to face the rest of the team

There was a rumbling sound from Red and I was sure that she was laughing at me


End file.
